What Makes You Beautiful
by MiniperfectionWrites
Summary: Emma and Killian meet at a One Direction concert, each their with their daughters. What happens when Killian moves to Storybrooke and starts a relationship with Emma? What happens with their ex's come back wanting to be in their kids lives? AU Captain Swan Finished for now, sorry
1. The Concert

**The Meet**

* * *

Emma wanted to shoot herself. Her daughters had begged her for months to go see One direction in concert, in Boston no less, and finally, after a bonus at work, she agreed. The screams of excitement were almost worse than the endless begging they had done.

Kassandra Lane and Lydia Carmen were the best things that had ever happen to Emma. She had been with their dad Walsh for two years when she got pregnant. He had promised he would be there for her, promised her she wouldn't be alone after growing up alone. And yet when she went in to labor he was nowhere to be seen. Her best friend, and the girls' godmother, Elsa was the only person who had been there for her. Kassie was born first and a few moments later Lydie joined her sister in the world. The second Emma laid eyes on them, she was in love. Both girls had her long blonde hair and smile. They were mini Emmas, though both her and Elsa knew Lydie was becoming a mini Elsa in the making.

After their birth, Emma and the girls moved in with Elsa in Storybrooke, where Elsa was working as a teacher. Emma was able to get a job and an apartment when the girls turned 2, working at the jail as a secretary. Slowly she was able to move up and now was the sheriff.

But here she was standing in the middle of a one direction concert, watching her daughters sing along with excitement, textin Robin to see if anything was going on in town. He kept telling her to relax and enjoy the night with girls. Putting her phone away she watched her daughters scream as the song ended. As much as she hated being here, seeing her 8 year olds having fun made it all worth it.

* * *

Killian was trying hard to not scream. His daughter and his niece Laura, were enjoying himself but he kept having to wonder why they liked the annoying songs? Maybe it was a dad thing where he just hated anything his daughter liked, even if she was only 10. Ava Elizabeth was his light and world. The second he had found out his ex wife was pregnant things changed for him. He used to spend more time at work, unhappy in his 3 year marriage, but knowing he was about to have a daughter made him want to be home more, want to be there for her.

After Ava was born, the marriage started to change. Milah spent more time out of the house than home with Killian and Ava. He remembered the day he was fired because he called in one too many times after Milah didn't come home. He wasn't angry he was fired, he hated his dead end desk job. But he was upset that Milah never came home. After a few days he stopped calling her and focused on their daughter.

He finally found out milah had been cheating and he just gave up. Filed for divorce and told Milah to take whatever she wanted, but he wanted their daughter. Milah had no problem signing her rights away and took the house, everything in it, and the cars. Killian moved to Boston to live with his brother Liam and his daughter Laura. He started writing and was able to be a stay at home dad but still make an income for him and Ava.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he stood behind the girls. He needed a drink, more than anything he did. But he knew better than to leave his daughter alone. His eyes scanned the crowd stopping on a blonde that stood out from the rest. The small smile on her face as she watched the two girls in front of her made his heart flutter. He told Ava he was going to the bathroom, making her promise to stay there and stay with Laura. After she agreed he headed to the bathroom and took one last look over to the blonde, the song what makes you beautiful making him smile more.

* * *

Emma felt eyes on her, which was a little weird given that most people where looking at the boys on the stage. She glanced around to see a man maybe her age looking to her before he headed up the stairs. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. Normally when men looked at her, they always looked again seeing her with two kids. But this guy saw her kids, she hoped, and still smiled at her. The girls screamed, emma knowing that they would have a sore throat tomorrow. Kassie looked to emma and motioned for her to bend down, Emma doing just that.

"I need to use the bathroom." She said in her soft voice, Emma nodding.

"Lydie come with us." Emma said, watching her youngest whine at having to leave even for a moment. Emma gave her a look and she nodded before following as emma walked to the bathroom with the girls. She let them go in to the bathroom by themselves, after much begging, and rested back against the wall.

"Following me?" A thick Irish accent asked her, causing her to look up almost taken back. It was the guy who had been staring at her. Emma smiled before smirking at him.

"You wish. Im with my daughters." She said smiling, not ashamed of admitting it. Killian smiled with a nod.

"Beautiful mom? I like it." He teased, though checking her hand to make sure she wasn't taken. Emma watched his eyes and blushed looking away from him. She had never been hit on after admitting she was a mom, and never by someone as handsome as the man in front of her. Kassie and Lydia ran out of the bathroom, both ready to get back to their seats.

"I'll see you around." She said smiling as she followed the girls back to their seats. She glanced back over her shoulder to Killian giving him a smile. Part of her wondered if she would ever see him again.

Killian headed back to his daughter and niece smiling as he did. He wasn't able to stop the smile on his face as he watched concert, looking over to Emma one last time as the concert ended. Part of him wanted to go get her number, see if she would want to go on a date with him some time. But another part of him voiced that maybe she was only in Boston for the concert, that maybe she didn't live there like he did. Maybe he wouldn't see her again.

* * *

A|N: I haven't written a fic in a while but this one came to mind and I had to write. Its only the start and hopefully I will have chapter two and three up within the next couple of days. I decided to have Henry as Reginas and Robins but he will show up! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks beautiful peoples!


	2. The New Neighbor

**The New Neighbor**

* * *

Emma was right. Both girls woke up still excited from the concert, but with barely a voice. She considered it a blessing since all they did that morning was retell Elsa and Emma about the entire concert. The smiles on their faces were enough to make Emma smile along with them. Ruby smiled to them as they walked in to the diner and told them their food would be ready as they sat down.

"Aunty it was so fun. Even mom had fun and guess what! A boy talked to her!" Lydie said with a giggle, Kassie rolling her eyes just as Emma did.

"Mom isn't going to ever see him again. She doesn't need anyone." Kassie said as her best friend Henry and his mom Regina walked in. She excused herself, Lydie following as Elsa looked to Emma.

"Why didn't you tell me this? Who is he? What did he look like? What is his name?" Elsa asked excited. Emma laughed realizing how much Lydia reminded her of Elsa when she was excited.

"I don't know his name, I never asked and he never offered. He was handsome, dark hair beautiful blue eyes, a great smile, and a wonderful Irish accent." Emma said with a small smile on her face. She didn't normally gush about a guy she barely saw. But she couldn't help it this time. Something about the man from the concert had her smiling and unable to stop. Elsa just smirked as she thanked Ruby for setting the food down, Kassie and Lydia running back to the table.

"After breakfast can we go with Henry, Roland and Grace to the park? We promise to be back for lunch!" They asked, screaming with excitement when Emma agreed. They sat down and ate, rushing off as soon as they were finished calling goodbyes to Emma. Laughing Elsa and emma finished breakfast and paid before the both headed out, Emma to work, Elsa to the library to talk with Belle.

* * *

"We are moving?" Ava cried shaking her head. "No. Im not moving, I'm staying here with Uncle Lee and Laura. You cant make me move!" The ten year old cried with tears in her eyes. Killian hated making her pack up and move. He knew how hard it would be, she grew up here and her life was here. But he had applied for a job near his old friend Robin and was glad he was hired. Ava knew it was coming, he just had hoped for a better reaction.

"Avie, I know you don't want to move. But you are going to move. Its going to be great. You will love it. I have us a new house on the shore and you will be starting school soon." He said smiling as he watched her. He had hoped she would be more willing to go. Ava stepped up and stomped to her room slamming the door behind her. Rubbing his face he sighed as he stood up and followed her up to her room.

"Avie," He said as he opened the door and walked in sitting beside her rubbing her back as she cried. "I know you are upset, but talked to me. Why don't you want to go?" He asked her softly wiping her tears as she turned her head to look at him.

"I like it here. I like being near uncle lee and Laurs. I love my school and my friends. Why do we need to move?" She asked with a small sob after wards.

"I know it will be hard to move. Buts avs, It will be good for us. I got a job teaching high school English, and we have a house. You will love it there I promise." He said softly as he gave her a smile. "Please trust me. I know It isn't what you want to do but it will be worth it in the end." He told her. Ava finally nodded and hugged her dad, killian kissing her head.

"I won't like it. But I'll do it for you." She told him with a small smile. Killian kissed her head again before he got up and headed down to start packing.

* * *

 **Two months later**

School was about to start and Emma was going insane. Kassie needed new shoes but refused to try anything on, Lydia needed pants but couldn't make up her mind, their application on a house near the shore was accepted, and Emma was able to get more hours in at work once the girls went back to school.

She needed a drink but everything was stopping her from it at the moment. She had another walk through of the house, her dream home if she was being honest. Four bedrooms, a full basement, a large kitchen and a master bedroom that made her never want to leave. But the moving in was the hardest part. She didn't have much when she moved to Storybrooke and she still didn't have much even after getting her own place.

She stood in the master bedroom smiling as she looked around. It had been repainted recently and she loved the dark blue color. The girls would each have their own room now and she couldn't wait. Kassie wanted a purple room and Lydia wanted green which made Emma glad she didn't have to do both colors in one room.

As she left the house she locked the door and turned around running in to someone. She moved to steady herself, ready to apologize to the person she ran in to. Looking up she was taken back.

"Its you!" She said shaking her head as she smiled looking at the face of the man from the concert.

Killian didn't know what to say, it was hard to even focus on words when she was standing in front of him and real for once. Lately he had been dreaming of her but now here she was.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her smiling. He had been checking out his house when he noticed the house next to his had a for sale sign marked sold. He was curious if the new owner was there and to his surprise it was the blonde of his dreams,

"I live here. I just bought this house after being in an apartment for so long. I'm Emma by the way." She said smiling as she held out her hand for him. Killian smiled as he shook her hand holding it longer than he should have.

"Well look at that. Im renting the house next door. Looks like we will be neighbors. Im Killian. Its nice to meet you Emma." He said smiling as he watched her finally letting go of her house. Emma had to hold her excitement in.

"DAD! I am hungry can we go now?" Ava said as she came out of the house, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah just give me a second." He said smiling to her before e looked back to Emma. "Im new in town and I could use some help. Great place for food?" He asked smiling a little embarrassed. Emma smiled tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Go to Granny's diner. A quick 5 minute walk from here. Ruby will get you guys some great food. I need to go pick up my daughters. I'll see you later Killian." She said with a smile before she headed off, a wave to Ava who waved back, smirking at her dad.

"Not a comment." Killian said smiling to his daughter as they headed to the diner Ava making kissing noises along the way.

* * *

Emma rushed in to Elsa's grinning. Elsa looked up before looking to the girls who were sitting in the living room. Emma nodded before they headed to Elsa's room barely closing the door behind them.

"What is it?" Elsa asked as she sat down on the bed. Emma sat across from her smiling.

"I saw him. And this time he wasn't in my dreams. He is going to be my new neighbor, his name is Killian and he has a daughter who I think is older than the girls." She said with a grin as she looked to her best friend. Elsa smiled shaking her head.

"I never thought I'd see the day. You are smiling again! Em I am so excited for you!" She said with a smile on her face as Emma ducked her head. Emma didn't want to admit it but there was something about Killian that made her want to be near him and smile.

"It's insane. I don't know him yet I want to be near him and talk to him. God please tell me I'm crazy." She said with a groan covering her face with her hands. Elsa smiled as she put her hand on Emma's shoulder shaking her head.

"Nope because you are finally smiling again over a guy and I love it." The conversation started turning to things Emma still needed to get for the house and a list was made on when to go get what.

Outside the door Kassie and Lydia stood there, both looking at each other with different expressions. Lydia was excited; maybe this meant she would get a dad. She didn't know hers but she heard from school dads were the best things ever. Kassie wasn't as excited as her sister. She didn't want to share her mom with anyone. She didn't want to share her mom with anyone. She crossed her arms over her chest already planning on making sure nothing happened with her mom and this man.

* * *

Walsh stood near the Welcome to Storybrooke sign, wondering if Emma really was here. He spent months trying to track her down. He wanted to put his family back together. He didn't understand why she never called him back, why she never wrote him to tell him how the girls were doing. He tried to be the perfect dad. He sent money, he sent presents. Yet he never got to see his girls. He tossed his cigarette butt on to the road before he got back in to the car, kissing his wife Milah on the cheek before they drove in to town. Milah smirked as she looked to her husband before looking to the road; this was going to be fun for her.

He planned to get his kids even if it meant taking matters in to his own hands.

* * *

A|N: I meant to get this up last night, but had a horrible headache after boxing so that didn't work out. A few things, the time jump was to make it easier to get them in to the same town. Walsh is insane which will come out more in the next chapter or two, he never sent money or anything but it will be explained. And I can't decide who to have Elsa end up with. I want to go with Liam but at the same time im not sure. If you have any ideas leave them in the reviews! Also, I didn't want Milah cheating on Killian with Gold cause him and Belle are my favorite so she never cheated with him. He and belle will be in the story more soon. So will more characters. Who do you want to see more of? Let me know what you think! Thanks for the great comments so far. Chapter three will be up by Wednesday! Love you guys.


	3. Something Evil Is Coming

**Something Evil is coming**

* * *

"Milah, we need to figure out how to get Emma to let me see the girls. I have a right to see them." Walsh said as they sat on the bed at the inn, Milah looking around the room in disgust.

Ever since she met Walsh over ten years ago, she had been working hard to get him to do whatever she wanted. It didn't take much work either. He gave in to everything she said and wanted and Milah loved it. Walsh was a puppet to her, who she somehow she fell in love with. Maybe she just loved the way he did whatever she wanted.

"We play the 'I'm the father I have rights' card. She can't say no to that. If she does, well then we play dirty. You still have that gun?" She said, smirking as he nodded a matching smirk on his face, as she moved to sit on his lap smirking. "But for now let's focus on us. Maybe we can try and make a little one of our own." She said smirking before letting a squeal out, Walsh rolling them over

* * *

Emma sat on the back deck as the girls played on the dock. Kassie wasn't too excited about school starting, something that had Emma worried. She kept saying that something felt off, that something wasnt right. But Emma just took it as she was nervous about starting 4th grade. But another part of Emma knew Kassie wasn't nervous about school.

Ever since Emma could remember, Kassie always seemed to be right about a "feeling." If something was wrong and Kassie wasn't happy, Emma knew to trust her daughter. But this time around it confused Emma. Things were fine and them all of a sudden they weren't? Maybe she needed to just trust her daughter, talk to her about what was bothering her.

Taking a drink of her coffee she smiled as Killian waved making his way towards her, Ava heading down to the dock to see the girls. Emma waved back, more waving him over to join her. As he took a seat she set her coffee down smiling.

Since they all moved in to their houses, the girls seemed to bond causing Emma and Killian to both have a chance to bond.

"How's Kassie?" He asked having seen the worried look on Emma's face. They had talked earlier in the week about Kassie, Emma being worried about her. She told Killian everything and he tried to give her advice but found it hard given he didn't know what to do. At least he was being there for Emma. It made her smile a little.

"I'm still not sure. She seems to be so upset about something. She wouldn't talk to me or Elsa. Belle even tried and it didn't work. I have no clue what to do. David says I should take her to Mary Margret and see if she can get her to talk. I just hate this Killian." She said with a sigh shaking her head. Normally Kassie would talk to her, would tell her what was wrong. But this time she wouldn't say a word.

"Maybe she will talk to Ava? I know it's not much they are almost the same age but maybe it will help some?" He said as he looked to her. "The girls are welcomed to come over for a sleep over any time. I know Av's would love it." He told her smiling. Emma smiled to him before she looked down to the dock seeing the girls all sitting facing each other talking.

"Thank you Killian. I appreciate it. I know they will love the chance to have a sleep over." She said smiling. As the girls sat on the dock, Killian and Emma talked about work and the girls, laughing as Killian made dumb jokes, to which Emma laughed, trying her best to keep from snorting as she did.

Ava looked to her dad and Emma a small smile on her face. Lydia had the same look but Kassie didn't look to excited.

"What's wrong?" Ava asked looking back to Kassie.

"I don't want anyone to take my mom away from me. I already barely get time with her since she has to work all the time. And now your dad?" She said softly shrugging. "I want her happy, but I don't want to share her." She said honestly. Kassie liked killian, she really did. But lately it felt like her mom focused on him more than her and Lydia. She wanted to be okay with her mom dating, but with the feeling in her stomach she felt like maybe it wasn't a good time for her mom and Killian just yet.

"I get it Kass. When my dad started dating, I was 8 I think. He was out a lot so I spent time with my uncle more than I did my dad. I was angry when he told me he thought he found the one. I never got time with him and if he got married I never would again. But uncle lee talked to him and for some reason the girl left my dad. I wish I had said something to my dad them. Maybe things would have been different. You should talk to your mom. She needs to know how you feel. Even if she isn't dating yet, maybe she can calm your fears down?" Ava said smiling as she looked to Kassie. Sure they were barely 2 years apart but Kassie was glad to finally have someone to talk too that wasn't her sister.

"There is something else bothering me." Kassie said after Lydia got up to use the bathroom. Ava nodded waiting for her to go on.

"I feel like something bad is about to happen. Normally my mom would tell me I can talk to her about it but I'm almost scared. You know how when you get sick and you feel like you are going to throw up all the time?" She asked softly looking at her hands. "I feel like that all the time. I'm worried something bad will happen. Something evil." She said waiting for Ava to make fun of her. Instead Ava hugged her close.

"You need to tell your mom. She can protect you. She is a cop after all." Ava said she pulled back from the hug looking to her friend. "Please? If something happens you will be upset you didn't say something sooner." She said hoping Kassie would. Kassie nodded and both girls continued talking, before starting to play a game once Lydia was back.

Emma smiled as she looked down at the dock loving that her girls had a friend like Ava. She was smart and such a great friend to her daughters. Killian returned with more coffee for them both as they sat and watched their daughters. They started talking about work and things their friends had been telling them, laughing and smiling as they did.

* * *

Walsh stood on the side of the house watching Emma and Killian looking down at the girls. He watched his daughters play, wondering which one of the brunettes was his. He could tell the blonde was his; she looked like Emma to a T. He was starting to feel anger towards Emma when he realized how long she had kept them from him. He would have been a great dad; taking them on lunch dates, back to school shopping trips, and even to the father daughter dance. What gave her the right to keep him from getting to do all that? She left him. She never returned his calls. He felt his back pocket for the gun tempted to use it now. But by the looks of the man sitting next to Emma, he wouldn't get far with his plan. Besides Milah would kill him if he did anything without her there.

* * *

"Do you have plans for Friday night?" Killian asked with a small smile as he looked over to Emma. Emma looked from the girls to him a bit taken back.

"Um no I don't think I do. Why?" She replied a bit nervous. Was he about to ask her out? If he didn't she knew she may be a little upset. She had felt something for Killian since the concert. Since she watched him smile at her and talk to her, even if it was cheesy and simple. She bit her lip, her eyes on him.

"Would you like to have dinner with me? Robin and Regina said they could watch the girls for us and we could be back before bed time. We don't even have to be out too late, just maybe dinner and a walk down the docks?" He said rubbing the back of his neck. He had wanted to ask Emma out for a while and felt like right now was the best time to do so. He was nervous, he wouldn't lie, and he felt like Emma could be the one for him. He looked to her smiling as Emma smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'd love to Killian." She said smiling as she looked to him before she looked down to the girls. She smiled as she watched them sing 'Steal My Girl,' laughing as they did. Emma stood up and set the coffee cup down before she turned and held her hand out for Killian. He smiled as he set his own cup down and took her hand before he got up and headed down with her smiling as they started dancing with the girls, all of them laughing and smiling.

Emma spun Kassie around loving the giggle that came from her lips. She hadn't heard that sound come from her daughter since before the concert. Lydia and Ava copied Killian's dance moves, Emma's heart fluttering. She could get used to this. Dancing and hanging out with the people who meant a lot to her. Feeling like they were being watched, Emma turned her head to the house her heart stopping as she noticed Walsh standing beside the side of the house, his eyes on Lydia and Ava. Killian noticed the panic look in her eye and followed her eyes acting like he w0sa looking to his house to check the time on the outdoor clock. He watched the male figure leave, not before seeing what looked like a gun on his hip. That alone was enough for Killian to be scared in to getting the girls in to the house.

"Bed time! Let's all go get ready for bed." He said as he lifted Lydia and Ava over his shoulders, loving the giggles that came from their mouths before he headed to Emma's house, Emma and Kassie following, Emma holding her hand tight. Kassie pulled Emma's hand making her stop and look to her.

"What is wrong Kass?" She asked as Killian headed in to Emma's with the girls glancing back to Emma, who gave a nod that she was okay.

"Mom something isn't right. I don't feel good. And not sick." She said holding Emma's hand hoping she would listen.

"Kass what do you mean?" She asked frowning as she tried to make sense of what her daughter was saying.

"Mom, something bad is about to happen. Please you have to listen to me." She said tears in her eyes. Emma almost didn't want to believe Kassie, maybe she was just over reacting. But after seeing Walsh at the house and now this, she knew she couldn't saw no.

"Okay. I believe you Kass. We will get it all figured out okay?" She promised kissing her daughters head before they headed inside, Kassie running up to her room to change before joining Lydia and Ava, who was borrowing some pjs, on the living room floor watching a movie. Emma closed the door behind her, locking it up. Killian pulled her in to a hug rubbing her back as Emma held tight.

"That was my ex, the girls' father. He left when I was pregnant and never returned any calls or emails. I don't know how he found me." She said through tears. She wanted to ask him to stay, to not leave her alone but she was scared how that would come off.

"I'm staying tonight Emma. After the look in his eyes and Kassie's, I'm not leaving you guys." He told her as he held her close. Emma smiled softly glad he wasn't going to leave. How had she met someone so amazing? Right now she was so glad she took the girls to that concert. If she hand, she would be dealing with this alone. She found herself liking Killian more than she thought she could. After living next to each other for barley a month, they had a bond she loved it. He was easy to talk too, cared for her and the girls, and was a great friend. Being good looking did have its perks as well.

"I would love that Killian. We can have a sleep over with the girls." She said softly as she looked up to him. She placed a kissed to his chin before she headed to the living room sitting on the couch. The girls had on High school musical, singing the songs along with it. Killian joined Emma, sitting close to her with his arm on the back of the couch, enjoying the night in with them.

Ava sat in the middle of Kassie and Lydia smiling as they all sang the songs. She nudged Kassie's shoulder smiling as she realized she had told her mom. Lydia grinned, loving having Ava around. They all sand along to one of the songs, laughing as they did. She was enjoying this night!

Kassie looked back over to her mom smiling as she realized that Lydia and Ava were right. It would be okay if her mom and Killian got together. Nothing was going to change. They would still have nights in like this and she now looked forward to them. She only hoped that she would still get time with her mom.

Still worried Kassie looked out to the back door and watched for a few moments before Killian made a soft noise getting her attention. Kassie smiled to him, a way of saying she was okay, before she looked back to the movie. She was still worried something was about to happen. But she trusted her mom and she was starting to trust Killian too. She would be okay.

* * *

A|N: I wanted to make sure I had a chapter to post before July 2th since I will be gone until Sunday night. I really hope you like this chapter, something about writing it came easy and I loved it. Kassie is becoming my favorite and the bond with her and Ava is slowly going to get stronger, But don't worry, Lydia is about to get a great friend too! Next chapter will be their date and Milah coming around to Killian's! Leave a note and let me know what you think! Thanks for all the love and positive reviews! I love you guys.


	4. The Cancelled Date

**The cancelled Date**

Ever since Emma saw Walsh, she had been even more on alert. She made sure the girls were always with her or Killian, or even Robin and Regina. Kassie wasn't sure when something was going to happen but she was starting to hope it was soon. She wanted to be able to go back to being normal. Lydia didn't care what was going on; she was enjoying having Ava around and loving school.

Killian and Emma pushed their date back, neither wanting to leave the girls alone even though they both knew they would be safe. They still worked but made sure they had contact with Mary Margret any time they need to check in on the girls.

Friday night, what should have been their date night, they decided to have a movie night. The girls had been talking nonstop since they got off the school bus and Emma was enjoying the sounds in the house again. Killian started working on getting the pizzas into the oven as Emma sat with the girls and worked on homework. Ava sighed as she tried to work over a problem but wasn't able to understand.

"Emma, I need some help. I'm not getting this." She said softly as she ran a hand down her face, much like her dad did. Moving to sit closer to Ava, Emma gave her a smile as she slowly started to break down the problem, realizing how much Ava was like her dad. Killian poked his head out to ask them something but stopped when he saw Emma and Ava together. The sight of them caused his heart to flutter; even more so when he realized this was something he wanted more often. He headed back in to the kitchen letting them work on their math as he finished working on dinner.

20 minutes later, he pulled the last pizza from the oven and started cutting it up and setting it down on to plates.

"Guys dinner is ready." He called out as he grabbed out the fruit Emma had cut up earlier that day. He heard Emma tell the girls to go wash up before she headed in to the kitchen, smiling as she saw him.

"It smells great in here." She told him as she moved towards him, her arms crossed over her chest softly. Killian smiled as h turned and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him for a hug.

"Well I can't take all the credit. Red Baron makes a great frozen pizza." He said with a small laugh as he kissed her head softly.

"I'm sorry our date got pushed back. I want too but im not ready to leave the girls knowing that Walsh knows where we live now." She said softly as she moved her hands around to his back holding him close. He smiled softly kissing her head.

"It's okay. Really it is." He said with she gave him a look. "I would rather be here with you and the girls than out at dinner with you worried about them." He told her smiling kissing her forehead again. "We will have another date soon and then we can leave the girls and be okay. Until then, I'm beyond happy to be here with you and them." He promised her softly. She smiled and pulled back. How did she get lucky to have a man like this in her life? He wanted to be around her and the girls and made sure that they were safe? She moved towards the counter unable to keep a smile off her face.

"Well then I can't wait until then." She said as she grabbed the plates for the girls and headed out to the dining room, looking over her shoulder at him. He gave her a wink as he grabbed their plates and followed her out, the girls sitting at the table talking about a new music video that was about to come out from 5 seconds of summer and how they wanted to watch it all together. Emma sat the plates down before she sat down shaking her head. She loved that they always had something to talk about. Once Killian and Emma were sitting and they were all eating, they talked about school and different things that happened throughout the week, enjoying the time together.

* * *

Walsh stood outside Emma's house and shook his head. Stupid, stupid Emma. Getting involved with a man that had been abusive to Milah. She was putting their kids in danger. His daughters were in danger and she was being stupid. He grabbed the gun and headed to the front door, ready to take this in to his own hands. He would do whatever it took to have his daughters as his.

* * *

A|n: I am so sorry it's taken this long to get this chapter up! We are currently out of power and before that its been drama that I couldn't avoid. But since we have no power ill be working on getting the chapters for this and It all a started on Tumblr, my other story, up and going. Once we have power ill be posting tem all again. Don't worry, this isn't going to end just yet!


	5. The Confrontation

**The confrontation**

* * *

After dinner, Killian and the girls headed to the basement to pick out a movie as Emma cleaned up. She put the leftovers away and wiped the table down, smiling as she did. Normally she hated cleaning up. But tonight, she was enjoying it. Emma loved having the house seem full and with Killian and Ava there, it was full. She smiled as she finished up and locked the back door making her way towards the living room.

Down stairs she could hear laughter and the tv, making her want to smile more. As she picked up the living room, Walsh moved around the deck to the side door, the one the lock stuck always. Slipping in he closed the door behind him and made his way through the kitchen ducking back when he saw Killian came up the basements steps.

"You kids are insane." He told Emma with a laugh as he hung his sweatshirt up. Emma laughed shrugging.

"They have been learning from you. What do you expect from them?" She teased him as she set the remote on top of the TV before turning to him. "Listen, I was thinking about our date. Maybe Tuesday we can go out. Regina and Robin, if they are free, can babysit and we can do dinner and walk along the docks like you had planned?" She said as she moved towards him smiling. Killian smiled and pulled her the rest of the way to him smiling.

"I think that sounds like a great night. Ill text Robin later and we can go from there." He said smiling as he kissed her forehead, Emma smiling as he did. Hearing something in the kitchen she frowned and moved her head back from his lips, something she wished she hadn't done.

"What was that?" She asked now worried. Killian turned and shrugged.

"I'll go find out. You lock up and head down stairs?" He said giving her a smile. Emma nodded and watched Killian head in to the kitchen before she moved to lock up the doors.

"Em, can you come here a moment?" Killian called out a moment later, his voice tight. Emma frowned as she headed to the kitchen, stopping to close the basement door.

Walking in to the kitchen she stopped seeing Killian with a gun to his head, and Walsh's hand on the gun.

"Emma thank you for joining us." Walsh said smirking. Emma stopped, her face draining of all color. Killian didn't seem too worried; he's had worse happen to him. But seeing Emma come in did have him worried. He didn't want something to happen to her.

"Walsh, what are you doing here?" She asked as she moved more to the side her hands at her side ready to move towards the gun.

"Well let's start back a few years. Like when you ran off with MY KIDS." He said yelling loudly as he did. "You had no right to leave like you did. I loved those girls. I saw them every day, I raised them. YOU LEFT US." He said shaking his head at her. "But it doesn't matter now. Now what matters is I am taking them home with me. You should have never gotten custody of them. Does Killian know your little secrets? How you went to jail? How you almost killed a few guys? How you left the girls alone when they were 3 to get drunk?" He said smirking as he spoke.

Killian's eyes moved to Emma, whose face was stone.

"You have no clue what you are talking about at the moment Walsh. That is your past. You are so messed up right now you are talking garbage about me. I went to jail, when I was 17. I fucked up but I paid the price. I got out met you and had the girls. You are the one that left us. You are the one who almost killed a few people. I never left the girls alone! I was always there for them and if I wasn't, Elsa was. I had to leave. I was granted full custody. I have legal custody of the girls. They haven't seen you in 8 years. You left. You have no right coming here!" She said to him, her voice stern and sharp. Killian took a deep breath knowing later he and Emma could talk everything over but for now, he wanted to make sure her and the girls would be okay.

"Fine, I fucked up. But let's talk about Killian for one second." Walsh said smirking as he lowered the gun. "Did you know he abused his ex, Ava's mom? He was only granted custody because she was in the hospital. Is that the kind of man you want around the girls?" Emma let her eyes move to Killian confused for a second.

"Emma don't listen to him. I can explain it all I swear." Killian said trying to get Emma to listen to him for a second. She shook her head realizing that he was telling the truth. Walsh was telling the truth and it scared Emma.

"Walsh you need to leave. Now." She said trying to regain control of the situation. Without knowing, the three girls had snuck up and had been listening to everything. Ava called Robin, quietly telling him everything that had been going down, a promise that him and David would be over there soon.

"I'm not leaving until he admits what he did; He abused Milah, the love of my life. He doesn't deserve to have Ava. Milah wants her daughter back." Emma shook her head trying to figure out what to say.

"Ava isn't going anywhere with you. She is staying here with me." Emma said as she moved towards the gun.

"Neither of you deserve custody. He abuses people and you go to jail. Great couple you make." Walsh said shaking his head. Ava moved in to the room looking over to her dad and Emma, tears in her eyes.

"He didn't abuse my mom. He stopped her from abusing me. He had no choice!" She yelled causing the three adults to look at her.

"Ava honey, leave the room. It's all okay." Killian said, tears in his eyes.

"No daddy it's not. He's going to hurt you because of me." She said moving towards them, Emma stopping her from getting too close.

"Ava, please listen to me. It isn't your fault. What happened to your mom okay? Please go back down stairs." Emma said trying to get the young girl to listen to her. She wanted to figure out what all was going in but she knew right now wasn't the time. Ava looked to her dad who nodded for her to go and she left the room, hugging Kassie and Lydia as they stood on the basement steps.

"That's pretty sad, a small child covering for you. Milah won't like that too much. Knowing you have her taking the blame." Walsh said shaking his head. Robin entered the house slowly through the front door before making his way around to the kitchen.

"Walsh, it's time to put the gun down." Robin said as he came in to the kitchen with his gun drawn. Walsh moved the gun from the side of Killian's face to robins, giving Killian time to duck and push the gun out of Walsh's hand before knocking him to his knees. Emma moved out of the way letting Robin cuff him and read him his rights.

Robin left with Walsh, Killian seeing them out as Emma went to check on the girls. Holding them close, she closed her eyes and let some tears fall as she kept them close to her. Ava hugged her close worried things were going to be different between Emma and Killian. Hearing the front door close Emma told the girls to go back down stairs, that they needed to make sure things were safe and would join them soon. Once the girls were out of sight she headed back in to the living room and rubbed her face. Killian moved to her running a hand through his hair.

"I have a lot to tell you I guess." He said softly as he moved to the couch sitting down. Emma joined him on the couch closing her eyes.

"I never abused Milah. Not in the way she has people thinking. When Ava was about 9 months old, my marriage started to go south. Milah was out all the time, I was either late for work or had to call out. I ended up losing my job and started trying to figure out what to do. One day I came home to see Milah standing over Ava's crib screaming at her. Apparently Ava's crying woke up Milah. She was furious, called her every name under the sun and then some. I shoved her away from the crib and gathered Ava in to my arms holding her, as if I could take the pain away from her. Milah stumbled some and landed on her ass just fine. I tried my best to protect Ava, but anytime I wasn't around even for a second, Milah would scream and hit her. She hit her one time but for me that was enough. I packed Ava's things and told her we would be back when she was gone. We stayed with my brother Liam until Milah was out of the apartment.

I left Ava with Liam and headed to the apartment to try and work things out. But when I got there Milah was in a cast, accusing me of beating her. She said the cops wouldn't do anything because there had been no marks but it didn't matter. All our friends believed her. I told her I wanted a divorce, id give her whatever she wanted but I wanted Ava. I'd give her my trust fund for that little girl. She took everything and left. Signed her rights away and promised no contact." He told her as he remembered the night it went down.

"Liam told Ava what happened one night. He didn't mean to. But once she found out she told me I was even more of a hero to her than before. I never abused her like they want you to think. How they even got together is news to me. But what I do know is that I would do anything for you and those girls." He told Emma worried what she would say. Sitting there she closed her eyes and took it all in. He didn't abuse Milah, if anything she deserved to be knocked on her ass.

"I did go to jail. But it's not for what you may think. I was 16 when I stole to get by in life. I had no family, no friends and I was alone. The foster system sucked so I ran away before anything that could happen to me. I was abused and mistreated. Every family I stayed with only wanted me there for the money they would get. So I was more than glad to run off, penniless and alone. I met a guy, Neal, who promised me he could show me a great life. I was stupid and young and fell for it. I did whatever he wanted to, and he would tell me he loved me. He was proud of me. He had me steal from the wrong people and I was caught. He lied, said he'd never seen me before and I was left to take the fall. I did 18 months in jail. When I got out I met Walsh and fell in love. For once I was promised a great life and believed it. I got pregnant with the girls and he left. I hadn't seen him since I told him I was pregnant. I believe you." She told him giving him a small smile as she looked to him. Killian gave her a smile and watched her face.

"I know this isn't the way things were supposed to go tonight. I'm just glad that things are calm for the moment" He said as he pulled her to his side kissing her head. Emma closed her eyes and let her mind wander over everything that happened that night trying not to cry when she saws Ava's tear filled face in her mind.

"I don't want to stay here right now." She said softly her hand on his chest as she looked up to him. Killian nodded kissing her head. "I know a place we can go and be safe. Let's get the girls, pack and head out." He said giving her a smile. Emma nodded and stood up wiping her face before helping him up. They headed down to get the girls, letting them know they had a fun plan for the night and smiled as the girls headed up to pack, Ava and Killian heading home to pack for themselves.

Once they were all packed up, they got in to Killian's car and headed towards the docks. Kassie and Lydia did their best to keep Ava distracted as Emma reached over and took Killian's hand in hers. Parking at the docks Killian smiled.

"Ready beautifuls?" He asked as he got out and grabbed their bags before leading them down to his old boat. Getting on he helped them all on and showed them downstairs, a small two bedroom, one bathroom and small kitchen and living area. He and Emma untied the boat and headed out to sea dropping anchor when they were far enough from shore. They sat on the deck telling stories and laughing as they did.

* * *

Milah got the call that Walsh had been arrested and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how to fell. She loved him but at the same time she felt like she could run and be hidden. Her hand pressed her stomach shaking her head. She hadn't gotten pregnant like they talked about, so maybe it was time to hide away. She never really wanted Ava, but she knew Walsh wanted Emma to pay for whatever. She smirked as she opened the door, Robert Gold walking in with a smirk on his face. She moved aside and let him in to the room closing the door. Her plans with Killian where over and now she had other plans.

* * *

A|N: Dramaaaa. And two chapters in one day?! What?! Well now we have power back so I was able to get this written and posted. It got long and I am sorry but at the same time I loved it and didn't want to stop. Milah and Walsh's drama with Killian and Emma is over for the time being. Just bare with me a little longer! Next up is date night and Kassie and Killian having a long talk while Lydia, Ava, and Emma Doing something fun. Thanks for all the positive and fun reviews! Keep leaving me notes and letting me know what you think! I love all you followers and reviewers!


End file.
